


Touch my body

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I love my life yay, I wanna be poke thank you, Its short whatever, M/M, Make me funny now, Saihara x Ouma x Kaito probably, Touch my body the song, its gay i know, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: I hate this





	Touch my body

"Hinata kun, Touch my body, Grab me by tights all around your-"   
"No" Hajime is very confused, Nagito laying on the bed, sit up and pet the spot next to him "Hinata-Kun"   
"Souda you deal with this"

"What? Im not gay????" Souda push Hinata abit   
the two have a lil fight about Ngito and this so call Touch my body

Nagito you shit

Now with Ouma 

"TOUCH MY BODY GRAB ME BY MY TIGHTS ALL AROUND YOUR WAIST"  
"Ouma im investing something right now"   
Ouma slap his ass, Kaito saw "What the fuck Ouma?" Kaito say   
he saw some shit

Saihara jump abit and turn to him "My body is all yours!" Ouma lay on the floor

"I said im investigating something" he look around, Kaito drag Ouma out "Bruh leave my side kick alone"  
"Are you jealous that he likes me more~?"  
"No! Leave him alone damn"

Saihara see Kaito and Ouma bricking until Tojo knock them both on the head 

"im confuse"


End file.
